1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a food storage container, and more particularly to food storage container having a lid that is latched in as closed position and released by a push button.
2. Description of the Related Art
Insulated food storage containers are frequently used to transport food items in a cold or hot state for school and work lunches, for parties or picnics, for home-bound persons, or other occasions. Many such insulated food storage containers have lids that dose by threading the lid into or onto the insulated container. This requires manipulation of the lid and the container, which may be a challenge for young children, disabled persons, or the elderly, particularly if the container is of the wide-mouth variety having a large diameter lid. A small child, a person with arthritis, or a person who has lost full use of both hands as a result of a stroke, for example, will find it difficult to grasp and hold the container while grasping and twisting the lid. The threads on the container and lid can become fouled by food particles and present a challenge during cleaning.